Scarlet Stain
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: Brucas. Begins a little after shooting in season 3. Brooke believes Lucas only wants her and really loves Peyton because he saved her. Can he convince her that he loves her and her only?
1. Winter Wasn't My Season

**Scarlet Stain. **

**Summary: **Brucas. Begins a little after shooting in season 3. Brooke believes Lucas only wants her and really loves Peyton because he saved her. Can he convince her that he loves her and her only?

**A\N: **So I'm sort of new to the One Tree Hill world. Not really, I got through all six seasons pretty quickly but I'm most likely not going to watch season seven when it comes out..  
Anyways. I'm Shelby, and I've been a Sophia Bush fan for a long time, just not as much as I am now, because of One Tree Hill. And I liked Chophia too and I'm very sad that they aren't together anymore, but it's so obvious that Chad still loves her, I mean, why would he be engaged for five years, hmm? Sorry. Getting off track. So, first thing, I am a huge Brucas fan. No Leyton, no Peyton. Nuff said. So if you are not a Brucas fan and you like Leyton then I highly suggest you don't read it :)

I know, I know my summary sucks, I'm usually good at that sort of thing but.. my mind was totally blank for that. Now this storys beginning does not mean I'm gonna stop writing my other stories, because I won't. No way. I haven't posted anything in a while.. Not that I don't have any inspiration, because I do, and lots of it, but I just _can't _seem to get it on paper.. Or on virtual paper. Whatever. :D hehe, anyways, this starts after the shooting, which is ridiculous, I know but I couldn't think of a better time so.. hope you like it. (:

-

Brooke watched with her heart beating wildly, her hand at her throat as her best friend was taken away from Lucas by a paramedic and she was immediately rushed to the hospital. She tried desperately to hold the oncoming tears as she saw Lucas hug his mother and come toward her. She covered her mouth as a sob ripped from her throat and she moved into his embrace, sobbing weakly onto his chest.

He murmured sweet nothings into her ear, closing his eyes and wishing that this day never happened. At least Brooke was safe, he thought as they both walked to his mom's car, both refusing to let go of each other.

"Lucas Scott?" A voice asked and Lucas turned around to see a police officer\detective.

"That's me," He said, walking up to him with Brooke at his side and his mother behind.

He looked at him with squinted, concerned eyes. "You know Keith Scott?" and at Lucas's nod, he continued. "I think you should come with me. Alone."

Looking back at Brooke, she silently nodded, reluctantly letting go of her tight grip on his hand and he followed the detective, glancing backwards at the two women he loved more than anything.

-

Feeling numb, Lucas collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the whole week. Everyone had finally left and he was relieved to be alone.

He lay on his bed for hours, falling in and out of sleep and when he couldn't go back to sleep, he groaned in irritation and looked at his phone on the bedside table. He should call Brooke. She could always make him feel better. Or at least, in this case, slightly better.

The lonely feeling seemed to envelope him as he sat there and he quickly reached for his phone, clicking on the one and Brooke immediately answered.

"Oh, Lucas, I'm glad you called. Is everything okay?" The raspy voice asked.

"No, Brooke," Lucas said, "I need you. Can you come over?"

He heard a sigh of relief and felt confused. "Of course."

There was a knock at the door ten minutes later and Brooke opened it without giving him time to actually get it.

She sat down next to him on the bed, placing her small hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him.

Tears rushed to his eyes as the emotions flooded his mind and he knew he didn't need to feel ashamed to cry in front of Brooke. She wouldn't judge or tease him.

She crooned in his ear, holding him close to her and she kissed his a tear away, stroking his cheek.

"You know, that's what I love about you," He said randomly and she looked startled.

"W-what?"

"I love how you're always there for people, always ready to comfort, ready to make them laugh. I love that about you."

She gave him a small smile. "Lucas.."

"Brooke." He interrupted, grinding his teeth. "I'm really hurting right now. My mom has pretty much blamed everything that happened on me." And at her horrified expression, he held his hand up to stop her from saying anything and he continued. "Somehow - I - I think it _is _my fault, you know? Because if I never went in there, he never would have and he would still be alive and.." He trailed off, overwhelmed by the situation.

"Lucas, Lucas," Brooke stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. "This is _not_ your fault, okay? At all. You and I and everyone else knows that if you were never in that school that Keith would've went in there anyways because he was a great person." Brooke paused and half smiled, stroking his hair. "Just like you."

Lucas sighed and sat up, bringing her up with him as he faced her. "Brooke."

"Lucas." Brooke said, her lips twitching into a smile.

"I'm.. really feeling lonely, you know? I mean, I know I have you but.. Well, I need someone. I need _you._"

Brooke swallowed, somewhat nervously. He was depressed. And most likely angry.

Reading her expression, he said, with clenched teeth: "I'll only be angry if you don't help me through this."

Not knowing what to say, she nodded and he touched her bare shoulders, lowered her on the bed.

-

Brooke opened one eye, then the other, adjusting them to the sunlight. She blinked twice and befuddled, sat up in the bed and she jumped when she felt the warm body next to her move.

She sat there waiting, not knowing if she should wake him up or not. He didn't budge. The events of the night before filled her mind and she suddenly, much to her surprise, felt _dirty._ Not in the slutty sort of way but as if he only wanted her body and nothing else.

For the first time in her life, Brooke Davis felt used. Dirty and used.

Feeling a strong urge to sob endlessly, she sniffed and rising up from the bed, she gathered her clothes, put them on and quietly went to the door.

With her hand on the knob, she turned around to look at him once more and her eyes began to blur her vision.

Silently, she went up to his sleeping, exhausted form and she wanted so badly to hate him for using her and making her so vulnerable. Before Lucas, Brooke had always been the bounce - back kind of girl. She never really showed her emotional side. She never had parents who cared. And no matter how badly she wished to hate him, she could never, for she loved him.

She reached a hand out and fondled his hair gently, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat. It was over, she hated to admit. She was hurt, once again, when he had promised he wouldn't hurt her.

_That's not fair, _a small voice echoed, _he's in pain, he needs someone. Just be happy he picked you._

He only picked me because he's too nice and he knows I'm his girlfriend. He really wants Peyton, Brooke argued with herself.

But that small voice still objected. _Then why did he say he loves you that night you got back together? Why did he want you back?_

Out of pity, Brooke almost said out loud, frustrated.

_You're being ridiculous, Brooke, _the voice said, _he loves you and only you and he needs you, so, go to him.. Comfort him.. Listen to him.._

Annoyed, Brooke looked to Lucas again and shook her head, turning toward the door and quietly, she walked out, convinced it was Peyton, her best friend, that Lucas, her boyfriend wanted.

**-**

**A\N: **Usually at this point, most writers would be like "well leave a review if you think I should continue" but I, however, know _exactly_ where I'm going with this but only if I get a decent amount of reviews will I continue it (: and please feel free to correct me on anything or if I spelled something wrong. Criticsm is welcomed. But no insults.

_Shelby._


	2. I Hear Myself Thinking

**Scarlett Stain.**

**Summary:** Brucas. Begins a little after shooting in season 3. Brooke believes Lucas only wants her and really loves Peyton because he saved her. Can he convince her that he loves her and her only?

**A\N: **I got reviews and subs pretty quickly so.. Yay (: thanks so much, now. Chapter two..

-

_Annoyed, Brooke looked to Lucas again and shook her head, turning toward the door and quietly, she walked out, convinced it was Peyton, her best friend, that Lucas, her boyfriend wanted. _

-

Why is there so much ..bad in the world? So much hate, so much pain, so much heartache?

Lucas woke up later that afternoon with a groan as he saw the time. He looked around, confused. Where was Brooke? It's not like her to ..leave..

Standing up, Lucas scratched his head and checked his cell phone for any missed calls. Nothing. That's weird, he thought and then he slightly panicked, what if something was wrong?

He called her number, bringing the phone to his cheek and began to freak out as he got her voicemail.

He got dressed quickly, leaving without a word to his mother who was lying on the couch and staring blankly at the ceiling.

-

Pulling up at Nathan and Haley's, he urgently but calmly asked them if they knew where she was.

Shaking her head with a slightly arched brow, she asked what happened.

He sat and explained everything to them, emphasizing his words with his hands as he told them, flushing as he did so, what happened the night before and that when he woke up she was gone.

"But why? Is she mad at you for some reason?" Haley asked.

"I don't know.. I mean, she sounded relieved that I called her last night." He paused briefly. "What if something bad happened?"

"Nothing bad happened, I'm sure," Haley assured him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Well," Nathan spoke up, "Did she seem uncomfortable last night? About ..you know."

Lucas thought for a moment, trying to remember her facial expressions last night. She did seem a little..

He groaned, angry at himself and he buried his face in his hands.

They were all silent for a moment, then Lucas finally said: "She did seem ..uncomfortable last night. But I was too caught up in grief that I hardly noticed…"

"Dude," Nathan said with concern as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You better fix this."

He stood up, still angry at himself. "Well I have to find her first!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"We'll help you," Haley offered, standing up and smiling at him slightly.

"I appreciate the help, Haley, I do, but .. I need to do this alone." Lucas said without emotion.

Haley stepped back and quietly nodded. "You sure?"

He nodded too and without another word, left.

-

He searched everywhere, every time he didn't find her somewhere, he panicked a bit more. What if something really did happen? What if she ..got in a car accident? Or had a heart attack? Or got attacked? Or ..what if he's dreaming all of this and it's not really happening and any second now he'll wake up … -

"What are you doing here?" He heard a raspy voice ask.

Turning, he saw Brooke leaning against a tree, her eyes squinted at him and in the moonlight he could see that she was crying. Or had been.

"Brooke.. I .. where have you been?" He asked, hesitantly taking a step toward her.

She remained still. "I slept in my car. I've been here."

His eyes widened, and he was going to ask why she slept in her car but her uncertain expression from the night before entered his mind and he decided to be straightforward with her.

"Brooke, I'm sorry for last night.. Did I hurt you or? ..Ugh, God, I am so sorry. I feel horrible.." Lucas rambled on sadly.

Brooke nodded silently, looking down at the fallen leaves. "It's ..It's okay." _Liar,_ she thought.

"It's not okay," He said, beginning to get frustrated. "I'm such a jerk, I know. And I'm really, really sorry."

She said nothing and they stood there, the cool wind blowing in their faces and she shivered, bumps forming on her arms.

He took another step toward her and was about to hand her his jacket but she backed away and said: "Don't touch me."

Hurt, he stared at her. "Brooke.. What.. I mean, I know you're upset, but.."

"Don't come near me," She interrupted, taking another step back, her face blank. Empty.

"Brooke.."

"It's over, Lucas." She said, her last words coming out as a pained whisper. "I'm sorry."

And with that, she began to walk away slowly, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

He wasn't going to let her go. Not the best thing that's ever happened to him. Why was he such an idiot? He began to walk after her, yelling out her name.

"Brooke, please, wait!"

She stopped, turned around, her hazel eyes became glossy with unshed tears. "Lucas, stop.. I can't .. we can't be together anymore, okay? … Bye."

He grabbed her arm and made her face him again. "But why?"

With a sigh, she unwillingly spoke. "Because I can't.. I can't deal with this anymore. I can't do it." She said, raising her chin. "I won't."

"Brooke.. What did I do? I mean, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry but I was hurting and I needed you. I always need you."

Biting her lips painfully, she tried to hold back the tears. If she cried, she would lose it and she would end up taking it back and she would ask for forgiveness and she would try again, but no, she wasn't going to do this. "I know you love Peyton, Lucas." She said, hating every word. "So ..you should be with her. She needs you. .. And ..you need her."

He couldn't say anything, he was too shocked to utter a word and he watched her stare at him with cold, tear filled eyes. She nodded to him and turned back around, walking away and out of his life.

Numbly, he went back to his car and drove anywhere, his mind blank, his heart throbbing madly with sorrow.

Of all the places he could've ended up, he ended up at Peyton's.

What is wrong with me? He thought as he knocked on her door.

She answered, automatically smiling as she saw it was him. "Luke, hey.." and noticing his expression, she asked: "What's wrong?"

He walked in and she shut the door behind him.

Following him to the couch, she sat across from him and waited.

He spoke: "Why is there so much ..bad in the world? So much hate, so much pain, so much heartache?"

Peyton was quiet for a moment, contemplating what she should say, how she should answer and what had happened to make him look so upset..

It must be Keith, she thought.

"Well .. That's just the way the cruel world works, Luke. But, you know what? You live for the good times. You live to dream. You live to accomplish." She paused, her eyes twinkling as she half smiled at him. "You live to love."

He nodded, bringing his face to his hands for the second time that day. And he said: "Brooke broke up with me."

She was surprised, she had to admit. She never saw them fight but something bad must've happened. "Oh, well.. Why?"

"She didn't say," He answered, deciding not to tell her that Brooke said she wanted him to be with Peyton and vice versa.

They sat still for a long interval and she debated with herself on what to say. Should she ask if he was okay? No, of course not, not when the answer is so obvious..

"She left." He said. "And.. I don't know what to do."

"Do you want her back?" She asked, a little afraid of the answer, though she didn't know why.

"Of course I do," He said automatically, looking up at her with narrowed, questioning eyes.

Not knowing what to say, she licked her lips and stood. "Okay then, well.. You work for it. You get her back." She stopped. "If she's worth it."

Sighing, he rubbed his pounding head, leaning back. "But it's not that easy, Peyton.."

"No one said it would be easy, Luke. If you really, truly love her, then you'll get her back." She wasn't sure if she actually liked Brooke with Lucas but she didn't think they would really get back together.

"God, Peyton, I really screwed up this time.." He shook his head, closing his eyes and tried to sleep, to erase everything in his mind, but he couldn't. He had to do something.

"Well you can fix it." She attempted to assure him.

He opened his eyes to look at her and said, sadly, quietly: "I really hope so, Peyton."

-

Brooke was at Haley and Nathan's. She had asked them if she could stay the night because she needed someone to talk to. Haley, of course, said yes and they talked for hours on end. Brooke cried her heart out, and seeing Brooke cry, made Haley cry. Haley tried to get her mind off of it but she needed to let it out so she cried with her.

After wallowing and eating ice cream, Haley turned to Brooke, her face serious and full of sympathy. "Brooke. You have to tell me.."

"Tell you what?"

"Well,.. What's going to happen? Where are you going to stay? I mean, you're welcome to stay here but I don't know about Lucas.."

"I think I know what I'm going to do." Brooke said, her expression hurt but determined.

"What's that?"

Brooke looked at Haley with regret in her eyes. "I'm going to move to California."

-

**A\N: **We just won super bowl, had to end it here! (: I'm so happy! Yay ! Sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger though. Please review! and I obviously didn't have enough time to check over it, so sorry. We have some celebrating to do! :D


	3. Authors Note

**A\N: **Hey guys, I know you probably hate me right now for not really updating, but I've had testing last week, but I am now on spring break, which means plenty of writing for _all _of my stories! :D I'm excited!

So, the main reason for this authors note is because I know I haven't posted in a while, but to make up for it, I made a video trailer for this story, so if you want to see it, the link will be on my profile (:


	4. It Will Remain

**Scarlet Stain.**

**Summary: **Blah blah blah. (:

**A\N: **I love you, (: all of you. Of course, I only have like 13 reviews in this story so far, but I got _so _many subscriptions and it means _so _much that you guys are interested in my crappy stories :D so thanks, a lot.

**-**

The voices drifted in and out of her ear and she strained to comprehend everything but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and once again the blackness overtook her.

"…. quickly…"

"….losing blood…"

"….pressure…"

"….too much…"

"….call someone…"

"….alone…."

_Alone._

_Alone._

-

"I'll be fine," She laughed. "Listen, it's nice that you care about me and all, but don't worry, okay? Everything is fine. I'm alright."

"You sure?"

She laughed again at the protective tone. "I'm positive. And, thank you, again, for taking me. It means a lot. .. Trust me."

"Okay well,… thanks for letting me take you. And I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled. "Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

She set the phone down, still smiling.

She walked around her living room, trailing her fingers on her brown furniture. What was she going to do? What was she supposed to do? This wasn't good, she thought, her eyebrows furrowing, but on the inside, she secretly smiled, yet she denied the fact that she was actually really happy.

She looked down at the floor and her fingers played with the lace on her dress as she daydreamed of the near future, trying to block out what she would have to do soon.

Suddenly, her smile slowly faded as she felt liquid and she began to look down, her head instantly feeling dizzy and everything seemed to be in slow motion as she cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, the last thing in her view being bloody hands and her eyes leisurely closed.

**_Alone._**

**-**

**A\N: **I know it's really short, but if I'm lucky, I can post the next chapter tonight because it's almost finished. BUT, I will only post if I get some reviews, maybe..? :P


End file.
